hinaga_moizaffandomcom-20200214-history
Kaihou Sonogo Hokaku
Oddity (Series)'s first volume.https://www.wattpad.com/story/21863189-oddity-volume-1-kaihou-sonogo-hokaku/parts * 11th October 2012-29th December 2016 (Duration Written) * 10th-28th April 2012 (Series Timeline) List of Chapters Chapter I= The Abandoned, Traditional Japanese House https://www.wattpad.com/66572677-oddity-volume-1-kaihou-sonogo-hokaku-chapter-i-the Khalid Fikriya-Mikazuki laments about a conversation she had about love seven years prior the series' events unfolding. This has her reflecting about her family and the circumstances regarding her maternal grandparents that require her and her brothers to now live in Japan. On their first morning, Koukai-Faruq Scott-Saifullah picks up a package and greets his sister. Abbas Hafez-Hyosuke then joins his siblings, Ott frantically expresses his dismay to discover that Fik's uniform is that of the traditional schoolboy. Fez tries to soothe Ott's excessive worry about Fik and her tomboyish nature. This only heats up an argument and Fik quickly tries to wrap up their morning. On their way to school, Fik informs the reader that their maternal uncle is their guardian; checking up on the siblings as their grandparents are far away. Fez brings up that they don't have time to change their sister's uniform due to training, which Ott reluctantly agrees with. The brothers equally (with hesitance) give Fik permission to visit the graveyard before going to their separate classes. After school, Fik stares at her reflection while making her way to the graveyard. She ponders on her blank expression and monotone voice; that the first person to notice this change was her maternal cousin at the age of nine. She prays for the twins' graves, as she leaves, she comes across an androgynous bookworm. While she can't put her finger on it, this boy appears familiar and makes her feel nostalgic. A girl's laugh catches her off-guard; an unknown force takes her into an abandoned, traditional Japanese house. Observing that the house is fully occupied with books and shelves, the boy from before appears with confusion. The same laugh lingers; the two share an awkward, open moment. He too points out her neutral face and emotionless tone, which causes her to reflect on childhood bullying. Fik comments he wasn't being rude. The unknown force returns, with strong winds dragging two books in-front of them. Fik speculates if this is the work of a mage, then tries to read the Japanese characters before her. The two experience a panic attack as they unwilling talk in unison. The pages are ripped out of the books. After digesting the incident, Fik recalls photo albums that may help her stitch her memories together. A deep, rough male voice declares that Fik and Shiori Fuyukioku have released twenty-six Oddities from Volume Six and Volume Three respectively. In another state of terror, they try calming down. Fik attempts to calm Shiori down as they get to know each other. They exchange details such as cultures, names and families; later questiong about their situation. The Bear/Cat Oddity appears before the two, they instinctively plan how to tackle their first obstacle. Fik hesitates with her 'family secret', but figures it was bound to come out. Before they can share their plans, the Oddity charges- causing Fik to present herself as an Ice Mage and Shiori as a Zombie. Fik reflects how strange this has all been, with Shiori casually ripping his arm off and considers what type of magic could cast this. Calling her by her full-name, Shiori tells Fik he'll buy them time as she thinks of a method to capture the Oddity. Chapter II=Nostalgic Vanilla https://www.wattpad.com/114309635-oddity-volume-1-kaihou-sonogo-hokaku-chapter-ii/page/2 As Shiori keeps the Bear/Cat Oddity occupied, Fik nervously thinks of an effective way to use her ice magic. She recalls the voice from before telling them that they've released twenty-six Oddities and considers the technicalities as well as any plausible help the volumes might give. She ponders once again on the female laugh and focuses back at her situation, worrying on another matter such as whether pedestrians can see the Oddity. Although in a state of confusion, Fik tries her best to make the most of her circumstance; feeling that this will follow her later on in life. Feeling fortunate that this portion of the town is isolated, she picks up her pace and observes the situation; again here too, making the most out of her short stature. Shiori creates this cycle of tempting the Oddity with his ripped limb. She finds him 'promising' and tries keeping track. Fik steps up a trail of ice-esque vines to trap the Oddity. The two exchange a point of communication, she tries expressing her words through ice words; frantically deciding if it should be in English or Japanese. Shiori eventually responds with 'okay' onto a pebble, which has Fik questioning his strength as he fights the Oddity. The Bear/Cat Oddity falls into Fik's trap, she cages it with ice spears as she notices both of them are covered in either dust or cuts. She rushes to Shiori's side and dwells on his height, reflecting back on her own being (as she referred to) 'midget'-esque. As they discuss what should be done now, Shiori conveys that it'd be against his morals to having the oddities do his bidding and they should take care of the situation before it gets messy; he remarks Fik has a good heart too. They exchange their success through body language then gather their respective volumes, Shiori's is rattling.Before reverting back into a page and soaring into Shiori's Volume Three, Fik notes the agony that the Oddity's in. The two notice how late it's getting, Shiori offers to walk her home; which Fik turns down. This continues as he insists with his role as her senior, to which she rebuts. Shiori shares how he's been living with a relative's child and that Fik reminds him of him, apolosing again if he's being rude. In return, she shares her brothers' would-be concerns if they saw her with a stranger; they then exchange numbers. As they go their separate routes with Fik thinking about maturity and intimacy, she catches a scent of vanilla. Fik laments on the nostalgic association she was with vanilla; about a person she hasn't met in the last four years and concludes her mind is playing tricks on her. Chapter III=Letters to the Stars Chapter IV=Satan Came to Play Chapter V= Sylvin Sybille Cult Chapter VI= A Story for the Stars Chapter VII= Quartet's Melodic Fate Chapter VIII=Defiled Sanity Chapter IX=Conquering the Lore Chapter X=The Conquer To Be Judged Chapter XI= Ataraxia at Anxiety Chapter XII=Cultured Heights Chapter XIII= Ren'ai-ji o koeta hoshi kara Category:Oddity Category:Real World Category:Books